warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Opposite Twins/Season 1, Episode 1
Joykit's POV Joykit stretched out and tried to relax. That was hard though, with her sister Sorrowkit's constant complaining. "Sorrowkit, shut up!" Joykit snapped. "Are you clan leader?"Sorrowkit retorted,"Last time I checked, that was Hawkstar." "Fine."Joykit grumbled."Just be a little quieter please?I'm trying to nap. Maybe you shoud too, it might improve your mood." "You know I don't take naps."Sorrowkit snarled. Joykit groaned,"Dawnleap, can I go get a mouse?" "Of course."her mother replied."Could you get one for Sorrowkit too?" "I can get one myself!"Sorrowkit growled angrily. Joykit sighed and padded out of the nursery. She wasn't really hungry, but she knew she wasn't going to get any sleep. Her few seconds of peace were broken by yowls coming from the camp entrance.The GorseClan deputy Vinepelt raced into camp, followed by Leopardheart, Icefur, Firebelly, and Dappleleaf, their pelts all bristling. "Is there a problem?" Hawkstar meowed calmly. "Yes there's a problem!"Vinepelt snapped."There a fox den near camp.And it's still being used!" Gasps of shock and anger came from the clan. Hawkstar's expression remained cool, but Joykit could sense anxiety building up inside him. "Were their cubs?"he asked."We don't know! No cat went in there. We're not mouse-brained!"Vinepelt yowled."We think we could smell fox milk though." "Okay."Hawkstar mewed. "We'll investigate tomorrow.For now, we'll leave it and hope the fox doesn't find us." Joykit heard Sorrowkit snort grumpily. "What's the matter?"she asked her sister. "You know my luck!"Sorrowkit grumbled."It's terrible. That fox will'' find us! I'll get us all killed!" "Oh, don't say that."Dawnleap soothed."You don't have bad luck." "Oh really?"Sorrowkit mewed miserably. "What about when I fell in that badger set? Or when I led Joykit into those brambles? Or..." Be quiet mouse-brain!"Joykit meowed."That fox ''will find us if you keep yelling!" Sorrowkit just snorted and stomped off. Joykit began to worry. How can she be a warrior if she's always so grumpy? Sorrowkit's POV Sorrowkit stormed off to the far edge of the nursery, not caring about trampling the nests. Joykit think's she's so smart. ''She thought angrily. ''I'm just as smart. ''"Of course you're smart."came a voice from behind her. Sorrowkit sighed. It was just like Dawnleap to read her mind. "Joykit doesn't think she's smarter than you. She's just trying to be helpful. And you don't seem to understand that." Her mew became more serious,"When Hareheart's kits are born, who will they want to play with? Joykit. Why?Because she's got a better mood and won't snap about every single thing they do. You've got a decision , you can improve your mood and get others to like you, or you can not do anything and be avoided the rest of your life. It's your choice. Her mother padded off and spoke about something to Joykit. Sorrowkit could hear her name a few times. She saw Joykit reluctanly nod and run off to Sorrowkit. "Look,"Joykit mewed awkwardly."I'm sorry if I was kind of being a piece of fox-dung, but I can't do anything to make you less irritable, only you can." "I guess I'm sorry too."Sorrowkit matched Joykit's awkwardness."I was being a little bit of a meanie back there." "A little?"Joykit huffed. Then a sparkle of playfulness appeared in her eyes. "Just kidding." For the first time in her life, Sorrowkit felt a bit of happiness. She launched herself at her sister and they both let out little growls of laughter. "Look."Dawnleap whispered to Cloudnight."They're finally playing together." "Lets hope it lasts."Cloudnight mewed softly. Sorrowkit yawned."I'm sleepy.""Ha! I'd never thought I'd hear those words out of you!"Joykit chuckled. "It won't be the last time."Sorrowkit promised. The two sisters curled up next to each other and dozed off. The next sunrise they woke to a cry."Ambertail is gone!"she recognized Rosedapple's voice."Where is my sister?"The ginger she-cat wailed. Fernbreeze went over to comfort here. Sorrowkit wondered. ''Ambertail's always been shifty, and not just near me. I can't help wondering if she left on purpose... This Episode is done!